The NIMH Center for Mental Health Services Research at the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences addresses major research and policy questions related to the provision of mental health care services with an emphasis on rural populations by providing a productive, cooperative, nationally recognized interdisciplinary research environment. The Center's goal is to improve mental health care in the US through policy relevant and clinically relevant health services research by enhancing research capacity for mental health services research, both within the Center and nationally, and performing high-quality funded mental health services research. For individuals with mental disorders living in rural and non- rural areas, we seek to accomplish 5 specific aims: (1) Characterize policy relevant predictors of mental health service use, (2) Explain variations in the utilization and costs of mental health care services for people with psychiatric disorders, (3) Improve methods for measuring the patient characteristics, processes of care, and the outcomes of mental health care received in clinical settings, (4) Contribute to the improvement of patient care by assessing the outcomes effectiveness, and efficiency of mental health treatment, and (5) Enhances the knowledge base for mental health care by identifying, developing, and testing interventions that seek to improve the appropriateness of treatment. The Center continues its 4-fold emphasis on mental health disorders: (1) depressive disorders, (2) dementia, (3) Schizophrenia, and (4) comorbid disorders and has working groups for each area of emphasis with a corresponding portfolio of research. With this research we seek to formally broaden the focus of the Center for address mental health services problems beyond those that afflict people in rural areas. This broader focus more accurately reflects the faculty's research portfolio and interests, the increasing maturity of our research organization, and substantial expansion of our faculty since the last renewal.